Such methods or systems can be used, for example, in mobile radio service systems, such as, for instance the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) System.
In addition to voice telephony, the GSM mobile radio system also offers the option to send or to receive short text messages of up to 160 characters in length. This service is known as SMS (Short Message Service) and is described in the technical specifications TS 23.040 Version 5.4.0, Release 5, “Technical Specification Group Terminals; Technical Realization of the Short Message Service (SMS)” of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
A multimedia capable variant of a mobile messaging service, the so-called MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) service is currently being standardized for the next generation mobile radio systems (2.5G and 3G) such as, for example, UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication Systems). This MMS Service is specified in the technical specifications TS 22.140 Version 5.2.0, Release 5, “Technical Specification Group Services and Systems Aspects; Service Aspects; Stage 1; Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS)” and TS 23.14 0 Version 5.3.0, Release 5, “Group Terminals; Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), Functional Description; Stage 2” of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Messages with a multimedia content hereinafter will be called MMs to differentiate them more clearly from the SMS text messages. As opposed to SMS, there is no limitation placed on pure text content in the MMS. With MMS it will be possible to format texts according to individual taste as well as to embed audio and visual content in a message. Thus, an MM can be made up of several MM elements from different file types (e.g., audio or still frame) or file formats (with the still frame, for example, the so-called “Graphics Interchange Format” GIF or “Joint photographic expert group” JPEG).
FIG. 1 shows a known MMS network architecture. Hereinafter, a so-called “MMS-User Agent” will be called an MMS UA. The MMS UA can be a software program, for instance on a mobile radio service set or on a device such as laptop or suchlike connected to a mobile radio service set, which is MMS capable. In FIG. 1, a distinction is made between a User A and a User B. Correspondingly, there is an MMS UA A and an MMS UA B. Hereinafter, with the other network elements, elements A and B are correspondingly differentiated by attaching the letters “A” and “B.” FIG. 1 further shows two network elements MMS R/S A or MMS R/S B, which represent so-called “MMS Relay/Server.” The MMS R/S A or MMS R/S B are network elements which provide the respective MMS UA with MMS functionality in the MMSE (Multimedia Messaging Service Environment) in the area of the responsibility of the MMS Service Provider SP. Correspondingly, FIG. 1 shows an MMSE SPA or an MMSE SPB.
A characteristic feature of MMS is that when MMs are delivered between the so-called “Push Mode”, whereby an incoming MM is delivered to the recipient immediately, and the so-called “Pull Mode,” whereby the recipient is first notified of the arrival of a new MM and then can make his/her own decision as to when or whether he/she downloads this MM to his/her terminal unit. FIGS. 2 and 3 show the difference between Pull and Push Mode in the delivery of an MM. With the Pull Mode according to FIG. 2, first a notification goes from the MMS R/S to the MMS UA to the effect that there is a message, whereas with Push Mode according to FIG. 3 the message is transmitted immediately.
FIG. 4 shows a known network architecture with defined interfaces for connecting further network elements to an MMS R/S. In addition to the interface MM1, via which the MMS UA and MMS R/S are connected to each other, as many external computers as desired (i.e., servers, such as, for example, e-mail server, fax server, etc.) can be connected to an MMS R/S via the interface MM3. The interface MM4 is used to connect external MMS Service Providers. The interface MM5 connects the MMS R/S with the HLR (Home Location Register) of the network operator, in which register the individual subscriber data of each customer is stored. The HRL is thereby within the network operator's area of responsibility. The interface MM6 enables one or several MMS user databases to be connected. Through the interface MM7 it is possible to connect further servers which make value-added services from a value-added service provider available to MMS users.
The MMS can be individualized if so desired. Based on individual user settings, an MMS R/S can have certain MMs treated in a special way. Thus, for example, MMs that belong to a specific MM category e.g., personal MMs) can be immediately forwarded by the MMS R/S; i.e., without the MM UA being notified to an e-mail address predetermined by the user. Further, MMs that have specific keywords in the title also can be automatically deleted by the MMS R/S, or MMs that come from a particular sender can be delivered immediately, that is in Push Mode, to the MMS UA, while the usual delivery method desired for all other MMs is the Pull Mode. Over and above that, other personal rules are conceivable.
However, all rules have the disadvantage that the MMS user has to have already defined them before the MMs arrive in the MMSE of his/her MMS Service Provider. This can be done either when the contract is made or, during the contract term, by phone or by using (mobile) “web browsing.” The individual rules for personalizing the MMS are usually managed in the MMS user database, which the MMS R/S can access via the interface MM6.
In the MMS, a sender also has the option of sending his/her MMs anonymously. Comparisons with other services where the sender can remain anonymous to the recipient, such as, for example, the traditional letter post, show, however, that in individual cases, misuse can occur in the form of undesirable promotions, offensive material and suchlike. Misuse also may not be excluded with anonymous MMs.
Although the recipient can set up a filter on his/her MMS UA to sort out the MMs that reach him/her from undesirable senders. However, this has the disadvantage that the filter functionality does not come into play until after transmission of the MM or the notification via the valuable air interface. Depending on the type of account he/she has with his/her service provider, the data that was transmitted contrary to his/her desire is already invoiced to the recipient at this point in time. Further, there is the disadvantage that MMs sent anonymously do not have the filter criteria. There is no known criteria whereby filtering should be done if, for example, the identity of the sender is not known to the MMS UA or if the alias name given can only be assigned to the actual sender temporarily; i.e., only for one single MM.
The invention thus seeks to provide a method and a system for blocking undesirable messages, such method and system efficiently rejecting undesirable messages and thereby keeping the number of messages to be transmitted via the valuable air interface to a minimum.